Shoulders
by Stephane Richer
Summary: the crook of your shoulder like a fancy domed clock


Shoulders

Disclaimer: Don't own Fujimaki Tadatoshi's _Kuroko no Basuke_ or "Shoulders" by Kathryn Williams and Neill MacColl.

Author's Note: Happy birthday Furi you little precious child

* * *

Kouki's bedroom is Teppei's favorite place by far to do homework. The walls are a mellow light green color and the lamps give off a soft white light. It's very relaxing and free from distractions—Kouki himself aside, and to call him a distraction wouldn't be quite right or fair. He's quiet when he does his work; though he sends a glance Teppei's way every so often from where he's seated at his desk and his round cheeks turn as red as ripe Fuji apples when Teppei catches him looking and he waits twice as long before looking back another time. But once Teppei starts reading or doing a worksheet or writing, he finds himself easily engrossed, which is weird considering his general absentmindedness. The room spreads its calmness over its occupants like a blanket. Kouki sweats less, trembles less, smiles easier. Teppei focuses.

Now that he's done with his math homework, Teppei stretches his arms out over his head and yawns, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Doing homework together isn't exactly what most people would call the perfect date with your boyfriend on his birthday eve, and, well, it's not perfect. Teppei had thought about doing something extra-special, like going to a fancy dinner or karaoke or a pro basketball game, but these ideas had only briefly flitted through his mind and then disappeared. It's a Thursday night, anyway, and even though Kouki's parents are fine with Teppei staying over his curfew is still fairly early. But perfect situation or not, Kouki seems content. Again, he glances up, meets Teppei's eyes, and then lowers his gaze as his cheeks flare.

"Teppei-san?"

"Hm?"

"Are you finished yet?"

"I just have some history chapters to read, but it shouldn't take me too long."

Kouki nods and dares to return the smile, though his eyes still flicker and slide away from Teppei's face. He picks up a paperback novel from a shelf on his desk and opens it to a dog-eared page. (That's one of the many, many things Teppei likes about Kouki, about their relationship—he's comfortable waiting for Teppei to go at his own pace, fine with reading or daydreaming as long as they're spending time together. Teppei feels the exact same way.)

Teppei moves over on the bed. "Come sit next to me?"

Kouki starts, hesitates, then stands up and pushes his chair in. He climbs onto the bed and settles in the crook of Teppei's shoulder and opens the book again. Teppei returns his conscious attention to the Edo Period, absently caressing Kouki's hand.

History is pretty interesting (although not at all as much as Hyuuga makes it out to be) so even though there's a lot of it, not much time seems to have passed by the time Teppei finishes, softly marking his place in the textbook and closing it. The clock disagrees; its red digits flash _11:43_. Kouki has long since finished his book, half-dozing against Teppei's side, hair somehow even messier than usual. Teppei kisses him on the forehead and Kouki spasms, knocking his elbow against the headboard.

"Sorry," he mumbles, rubbing his arm.

Teppei ruffles his hair and slides off the bed. His knee is feeling pretty stiff, but it always does after it stays in one position for a while. He still feels a bit foolish limping around like this, but that's his reality and he's got to eventually get used to it. He deposits the book in his schoolbag, but brings the whole bag back to the bed and he can't contain his grin. "I want you to open your present at midnight, okay?"

Kouki grins back, attempting and failing at covering his mouth. As the minutes pass, Teppei seems the more excited of the two. He can't keep his eyes away from the clock, and lets out various little sighs as time seems to now be dragging and digging in its heels, overcompensating for its earlier swiftness. It's not that Teppei doesn't enjoy cuddling; it's just that he'd thought long and hard about this present. He knows Kouki's going to like it, but he wants to see the reaction for himself.

Teppei sighs again. Kouki leans up and kisses him, and Teppei grins into his soft lips, and then Kouki opens his mouth and presses his tongue against Teppei's teeth. His tongue is cautious, but not overly so, darting around inside of Teppei's mouth and meeting Teppei's tongue. When they break for air, Kouki's flushed but grinning and Teppei pulls him into his lap.

The clock reads 12:01. "Happy seventeenth," Teppei says.

"Thank you," Kouki replies.

Teppei casts a not-so-subtle glance at the small package wrapped in brown papar lying next to them. Kouki picks it up and carefully removes the paper and lets it fall away to reveal a hardcover book.

"Oh!" His eyes widen. Teppei knows that Kouki usually waits until the latest installments in his favorite mystery series come out in paperback or come in at the school library, but this one was just released last week in hardcover. The lady at the bookstore told him it had a shocking plot twist that could rock the entire premise of the series to its core, and Kouki's been pretty excited about this new one and has been trying his hardest to avoid spoilers. When he talks about the books he loves, it's hard not to listen because he gains a new kind of fiery confidence that only comes with passion for and knowledge of the subject. It makes Teppei want to read the books, even though he's no good at solving this kind of mystery and he doesn't have the patience to finish an entire novel most of the time.

Kouki buries his face in Teppei's chest and wraps his arms around him. "Thank you. So much."

"Wait, your present's not over yet."

Kouki looks up and tilts his head.

Teppei presses a kiss to his ear. "I'll give you seventeen kisses for your seventeenth birthday." He presses his lips to Kouki's jaw, his lips, his nose, savoring each moment of contact and taking his time. He kisses Kouki's forehead right at his hairline, the base of his chin, his throat, his palm (Kouki shivers harder and sighs louder at this one and forgets to be mortified about it), his collarbone, his shoulder, his wrist, the back of his hand. Teppei lifts up Kouki's shirt and kisses his hipbone and then his stomach, feeling the muscles contract beneath his mouth. He kisses Kouki's sternum, then each nipple. Kouki is panting and softly moaning now as he lies back on the sheets. Teppei kisses his knuckles and then the tip of his thumb. Then, his lips return to Kouki's face and he kisses him on the lips again, and then on each cheek.

"Um, Teppei-san?"

"Hm?"

"I think that's more than seventeen."

"Oh." Teppei scratches his head. "I guess I lost count." He kisses Kouki once more on the mouth for good measure.


End file.
